Jenna's Date
by steelefan
Summary: The serum run didn't happen, instead, Jenna decides to take Steele's offer of a date with him when he finds her and Balto in the boiler room. What will happen on this date? will Jenna fall for Steele? (It shouldn't say only one word at the bottom but idk why it says that but don't worry its a full story with 1,076 words)
1. Its a Date

**This will start out when Balto and Jenna come out of the hole in the floor, after learning that Rosy is sick however in this story the serum run didn't happen. Disclaimer: I do not own any Balto characters (though I wish I did) all characters are property of their original creators.**

* * *

" Jenna i'm sorry... i'm sorry I... I shouldn't have taken you down there." Balto said looking into Jenna's teary eyes.

"No, i'm glad you did." Jenna responded, sucking up her tears.

Just then they both heard the sound of things falling outside. When they looked to see what happened, Steele very clumsily, entered the room.

"Steele." Jenna said watching him enter.

" well, well what's wrong with this picture? Jenna, join me for dinner. You start at one end, i'll start at the other, and when we get to the middle hehe, you tell me." Steele said wrapping a link of sausages around Jenna's neck.

"Aright Steele." Balto said growling at Steele.

"No, Balto." Jenna said walking up to Steele. "If you want a date with me, I guess we could try, but only one." Jenna said told him walking up to Steele.

"That's what I thought." Steele said giving a conceited sneer.

"Jenna?" Balto said sounding very upset.

"Balto, it's alright, it's the only way to get him off my back, it'll only be a one time thing, i promise." Jenna said in a caring voice.

"Okay." Balto said knowing that she wasn't telling him a lie.

"Okay Steele, just let me do a few things at home and i'll meet you hear in a half an hour." Jenna told him walking away.

"Alright Jenna, i'll wait for you." Steele said smiling devilishly at her.

* * *

_**Half an hour later at the boiler room:**_

Jenna trotted towards the boiler room with Dixie following her.

"Jenna you must be so excited!" Dixie said skipping a little bit as she said "excited".

"I don't know Dixie, I can't see this going one hundred percent correct if you know what I mean." Jenna told her a little nervously.

"Don't be, it'll go great!" she told her. "Look, there he is, he looks very handsome doesn't he?"

"I guess." Jenna said walking away from Dixie and towards Steele.

"Hello Jenna, you look fantastic tonight." Steele told her walking up next to her.

"Thanks Steele, so what do you want to do?" Jenna asked.

"I figured we could go sit in the boiler room and get to know each other better." Steele said leading the way.

"Alright." Jenna said following him.

They both went to the back of the room and sat in the corner with Steele sitting next to her.

"So Jenna, how have you been lately?" Steele asked.

"Fine, just fine a little bit of a scare when I saw Rosy in the hospital but the doctor is taking care of her, we left when he was giving her some medicine." Jenna said feeling relived knowing that Rosy was going to be just fine.

"Well that's good." Steele said. "So did you see me win that race today? pretty cool I think."

"yeah, it was a good win." Jenna said very uninterested.

"I thought so too, and then after we pulled into town though that mutt jumped onto the track and tried to mess me up." Steele said in an annoyed voice.

"Hey, why where you with him when I found you earlier?"

Jenna was not happy, she hated the way he treated Balto and was going put a stop to it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CONCEITED ASSHOLE!" Jenna screamed out. "HE'S NOT A MUTT, HE'S A VERY NICE DOG WHO DOESN'T DESERVE YOUR BULLSHIT!"

"Jenna, calm down, you're making a scene." Steele said trying to stay calm.

"GOOD! I WANT EVERYONE TO HEAR ME SAY THIS: STEELE IS A COMPLETE ASSHOLE!" Jenna screamed across the boiler room.

"JENNA!" Steele screamed. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because, he doesn't need your bullshit, he just wants to be a part of us, why can't you see that?" Jenna said starting to cry.

"Jenna, I..." Steele said surprisingly.

"He never did anything to you! he just wants to be a sled dog too, why can't you see he doesn't want your glory, he just wants a life too!" Jenna said crying her eyes out.

"I... never... thought of it... that way." Steele said starting to understand what Jenna was trying to say.

"All he wants is to have a life along with all of us, why can't he?" Jenna asked starting to calm down.

"I... I... i'm so sorry Jenna..." Steele said starting to cry himself for the first time since he was a puppy. "I didn't realize what I was doing."

"Steele? do you really mean that?" Jenna asked.

"Yes Jenna, Yes I do." Steele said crying into his paws.

"Steele, look at me." Jenna said.

Steele looked at Jenna and examined his eyes, the hatred that had been in them was gone, to be replaced with something else, love. Jenna knew that he was telling the truth and knew what she had to do now.

"Steele, you can't change the past, but you can change the future." Jenna told Steele trying to comfort him.

"Where did you last see Balto?" Steele asked still upset.

"At that beached boat he lives in, why?" Jenna said thinking she knew what he was going to do.

"I have to go apologize to him, he deserves it." Steele said getting up and running out the door.

* * *

_**Balto's boat, 5 minutes later:**_

Balto sat on the edge of his boat thinking and wondering what Jenna and Steele were doing. He was thinking that Jenna would fall for Steele and he would never be able to even look at Jenna again. Just then he heard a voice say something, it sounded like his name being called but he didn't know until the voice came closer.

"Balto? are you there? please come out." Steele said standing just a few feet away from the boat.

"Who's there?" Balto asked.

" It's me Steele." Steele said looking up at Balto.

"Steele? what are you doing here?" Balto asked, shocked that Steele's voice sounded so caring.

"Balto i'm so sorry for what I did to you, I realized how horrible I was and i want to make up for it." Steele said walking up to Balto.

"How can I trust you Steele?" Balto asked stepping back when Steele walked up to him.

"This is why." Steele said walking up to Balto in the light so he could see the tears on Steele's face.

"Steele, where you crying?" Balto said confused.

"Yes." Steele said.

Just then Steele walked up to Balto and hugged him. Balto was a bit confused but when he heard Steele about to cry again, he returned the hug.

"Steele, it's okay, i forgive you." Balto said into the malamute's ear.

"Thank you Balto, thank you so much, Jenna made me realize what I was doing was wrong and I had to come apologize." Steele said.

"Steele, I forgive you, I knew you would realize it someday." Balto said smiling.

"So, friends?"Steele asked.

"Friends." Balto said patting Steele's back.

* * *

**Well that was my first fanfic, I hope you liked it. leave a comment of some sort, thanks :) I would like to thank Texasman1836 for giving me this idea so, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Friends: I'm introducing a new OC, Sheema. Sheema is Jenna's sister who always hangs out with Jenna. Sheema is a white husky with brown eyes.**

Jenna was still sitting in the boiler room after Steele ran out. She was about to head out when her sister Sheema walked in. "Hello Jenna, how are you?." Sheema asked.

"Um… surprised." Jenna said questioningly.

"What happened? DId Steele do anything to you!?" Sheema asked, ready to beat Steele up if he tried anything on her sister.

"What? no, no. He… actually just went to apologize to Balto." Jenna said, still shocked that just happened.

"Wow, are you serious? I would've never thought he would." Sheema said.

"Yeah, he actually did." Jenna said. The two talked for a little bit until finally two figures entered the boiler room… The two figures that emerged where none other than Steele and Balto. They walked towards the two females laughing about the girls expressions.

"Hey girls how are you?" Steele asked

"F… f… fine." Jenna said stunned at the sight before her.

"Hehehe, well i guess you didn't expect this, did you?" Balto said smiling at the girls.

"Not at all Balto, this was very unexpected." Sheema said.

"Well not to worry, we're friends now." Steele said nudging Balto playfully.

"So you two are all good now? no more fighting?" Jenna asked.

"Nope, we put all that behind us." Balto said happily.

"Well that's nice but, Steele do you still want to finish our date?" Jenna asked curiously.

"No" Steele said nicely.

"NO!?" Jenna and Sheema screamed in unison.

"Nope, Balto and I talked, and Balto was telling me how he feels about you and I think he deserves you more than me." Steele said.

"Wow Steele, this is so nice of you." Jenna said. "So Balto, do you want to go on a date sometime?"

"I would be honored." Balto said bowing his head in a friendly gesture.

"It's a date." Jenna said happily. She then walked up to Steele and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for being one of the nicest dogs I know."

"Aww, Jenna, thank you, but I still have a lot to make up for." Steele said bowing his head in slight embarrassment.

"Steele, don't be embarrassed, you've been forgiven by us." Sheema said. "Besides, you still have me."

"What do you mean?" Steele said a little confused.

"Well i mean, you're so big and strong and handsome." Sheema said batting her eyes at him. "You're also a very sweet dog, I would hate to let you go."

"Are you hitting on me?" Steele asked.

"I suppose, will you date me?" Sheema asked curiously.

"Sure, i'll go on a date with you." Steele said surprised, as this was so sudden.

The next day, the two happy couples walked down Front street talking and laughing. The previous night, Steele and Sheema went on a date. The two had a great time and the related really well, Steele was now very happy with his new girlfriend. Balto and Jenna went for a walk and shared their first kiss, they knew their love was meant to be. As time went on, Steele was able to get the dogs and humans alike to except Balto and realize that he was no threat. Finally, everyone was happy.

** THE END Thanks for reading my not so good story, i hope you liked it and all that and i'm always open to new ideas and people who want to help make a fanfic. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
